Crimen & Castigo (One-Shot)
by Catching Feelings
Summary: La máquina continúa atada a ti, y el respirador en tu rostro. ¿Despertarás, algún día?. ... ¡No! ¡Lo siento! Desconecté el cable, ¿estás muerta? ¿No lo estás, ¡verdad? ... ¿Por qué me agradeces? Te he asesinado, ¿no me odias? Deberías hacerlo... ¡No me agradezcas, Sakura! . . . -Dejo segundo personaje a elección del lector. Pongan a Sakura con quien quieran :).-


**One-Shot Por mí. Si quieres publicarlo en otra página avísame por un comentario o un mensaje. Gracias por leer3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«¿Por qué te ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué sólo a ti?»

* * *

_Una noche lluviosa. Dos carros. Alcohol, drogas. Sin ninguna luz a excepción de las lámparas de los coches... Se escucha un ruido, ¿oíste eso? Ha sido un accidente, creo..._

_Hay dos coches estrellados. Una chica en el piso sangrante, un chico -su pareja, quizás- y seis o siete personas drogadas. ¿Ella está muerta? Escucho su nombre... ¿Sakura? ¿Así se llama? ¿Como las flores de cerezo?..._

_El chico llora y maldice. De pronto se levanta y empieza a golpear a todos los responsables; obviamente no es batalla para ellos. Están alcohólicos, le dan una paliza. Él, lleno de moretones sigue buscando venganza. De pronto comienza a llover más, y la niebla llega..._

_Pasan más o menos veinte minutos y las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia llegan. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿La chica está muerta?, ¿Y el chico? Las sirenas se vuelven más altas y de pronto sacan seis cuerpos cubiertos por una manta negra, como en los asesinatos. ¿Ese chico los mató? ¿Él solo?. _

_Lo veo, a él y la chica. El chico está cubierto de sangre, y ella inconsciente; su sangrado se ha detenido, pero no se mueve. ¿Está... muerta? De repente la policía se lleva al chico y la ambulancia a ella. Y de repente ya se ha vuelto todo oscuro, no se puede ver nada más._

* * *

Tu habitación es blanca, sin ningún otro color a excepción del color metálico de la silla y cama en la que estás. Me acerco y me siento a tu lado. _«_¿Estás bien?» Quisiera preguntarte, sin embargo sé que no recibiré respuesta de tu parte.

Tomo tu mano y la aprieto fuertemente... Lo siento.

_._

_._

_._

Tu pulso sigue igual a antes, sin embargo mejoras tú no muestras. ¿Algún día abrirás los ojos? ...

_._

_._

_._

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo. Aquella máquina sigue conectada a tu cuerpo y ese respirador en tu rostro. Sin embargo continúas con los ojos cerrados, aún sin abrirlos...

_._

_._

_._

_T_res años habían sido desde aquel momento. ¿Escuchas esas voces? Dicen que no sobrevivirás, que jamás despertarás... ¿Oyes eso? Tus padres quieren desconectar la máquina y dejarte morir. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Yo jamás permitiría algo así! Estarás bien mientras yo esté aquí, no te preocupes.

De repente tu familia aparece con semblante triste, a su lado está un médico. El que te atiende. Me miran con lástima y quieren que salga. «¡No lo haré!» Grito con furia, empujándoles a ellos.

Tu madre llora, tu padre está muy triste y el médico mira obstante a la situación. ¿¡Por qué quieren matarte!? ¡Eres su hija!

Tu padre me empuja hacia atrás y yo me enredo con unos cables... ¡Tus cables! La máquina se desconecta y tu pulso se vuelve más lento, la pantalla donde lo muestra rápidamente cambia de color a rojo. ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!...

Quiero volver a conectar el cable, pero los nervios no me dejan. ¡Maldita sea! Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos sin que yo lo desee. Y lentamente siento como la mano del médico se posa sobre mi hombro derecho...

_— Lo siento -él pronuncia-; la chica ha muerto._

La furia se apodera de mí y los golpeo. Como lo hice aquella vez con los drogadictos que causaron el accidente, con la intención de matarlos.

Las enfermeras llegan e intentan separarme de el médico y tu familia. Me dan una inyección en el cuello y ya mi cuerpo no me responde...

_._

_._

_._

Lo siento mucho.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el día que moriste y no sé qué hacer ya. ¿Se supone que deba seguir viviendo?... No lo sé, ya nada sé. Por mi culpa tú te has ido, lo siento...

_. . ._

¡Oye, espera! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres tú? Oye... ¿Por qué me sonríes?

_Gracias..._

¿Por qué me agradeces? ¡Yo te maté! ¡No me agradezcas! ¡Te asesiné!... De pronto te vas. ¿Por qué lo haces? Quédate un poco más junto a mí...

Miro hacia todas las direcciones y tú ya no estás. Te has ido, nuevamente. ¿Habías quedado en la tierra para agradecerme? Oh, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Gracias.

Si te pones a pensar esto a sigo como un_ «crimen y castigo_», ¿no? Yo asesiné a aquellas seis personas y por esa razón, tú, la persona que más he querido te has ido. A mi propia mano. No se siente bien, no lo hace...

Observo el cielo y comienza a lloviznar. ¿Estás... llorando? ¡No lo hagas! No quiero que llores, no después de todo el daño que te hice, no por mí. Por favor, no llores.

Aún después de que te maté te preocupas por mí. Gracias, te amo; jamás te olvidaré.

_._

_._

_._

Y entonces, el cielo muestra un radiante sol, y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

* * *

Este One salió de la nada xD Escuchaba una canción y después de verme una vez el video la infpiración -Sí, infpiración, porque las personas con flow latino tenemos eso(?- vino a mí, y de aquí surgió la historia. La verdad que ni idea de la letra, o si el video trata de un accidente o alguna enfermedad, pero el tiulo es ese: "Crimen y castigo", en japonés.

Aquí el link: /watch?v=Wq3G1TP_cZ0 Escuchen la voz de ese hombre y sientan los potentes orgasmos chicas, siéntanlo como yo, y después conmuévanse. c:

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. No planeaba hacerla pero... ya saben cómo es la inspiración xD.

.

.

.

¿Me dejas tu opinión en un comentario?


End file.
